The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors that utilize differential pairs and experience offending crosstalk and/or return loss.
Electrical connectors that are commonly used in telecommunication systems, such as modular jacks and modular plugs, may provide interfaces between successive runs of cable in telecommunication systems and between cables and electronic devices. The electrical connectors may include mating conductors that are arranged according to known industry standards, such as Electronics Industries Alliance/Telecommunications Industry Association (“EIA/TIA”)-568. Performance of the electrical connectors may be negatively affected by, for example, at least one of near-end crosstalk (NEXT) loss and return loss. In order to improve the performance of the electrical connectors, techniques are used to at least one of provide compensation for the NEXT loss and improve the return loss.
Such techniques have focused on arranging the mating conductors with respect to each other within the electrical connector or introducing components to provide the compensation, e.g., compensating NEXT. For example, compensating signals may be created by crossing the conductors such that a coupling polarity between the two conductors is reversed. Compensating signals may also be created in a circuit board of the electrical connector by capacitively coupling digital fingers to one another. However, the above techniques may have limited capabilities for providing crosstalk compensation or for improving return loss.
Thus, there is a need for additional techniques to improve the electrical performance of the electrical connector by at least one of reducing crosstalk and improving return loss.